U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,960 to Mitchell et al describes a rocket injector head with multiple inlets to control pressure drop. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,136 to Addoms et al is concerned with multiple chamber inlets with undivided valve control for the purposes of controlling inlet pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,597 to Goddard describes a recoil operated feeding apparatus for a combustion chamber in which successive charges of the combustion mixture are ignited. U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,286 to Zucrow describes a liquid propellant injector system utilizing a plurality of propellant injectors, each introducing only a small proportion of the total amount of propellant fed into the combustion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,946 to Welton et al is directed to a momentum exchange throttling injector for varying propellant flow rates and consequently liquid rocket engine thrust levels over wide ranges.